


Eat, Drink, and Be Merry!

by morebutterflys



Series: Supernatural Bitesized Icons [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebutterflys/pseuds/morebutterflys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons for <a href="http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/46149.html">Eat, Drink, and Be Merry!</a>. (Week 34 - November 20, 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat, Drink, and Be Merry!

for [](http://later-tuesday.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**later_tuesday**](http://later-tuesday.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt of Ruby, french fries ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/46149.html?thread=778565#cmt778565))  


deep  |  fried  |  crack   
---|---|---  
|  | 


End file.
